random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SonicAndKnuckles
Welcome Hey SonicAndKnuckles, please enjoy contributing to Random-ness Wiki! (and you better do it, or I will attack you with a rubber chainsaw and/or fried chicken) Since you have edited User:SonicAndKnuckles, you must hold a ceremony to initiate your random-ness into Random-ness Wiki. Contact me at 111-1-RANDOM if I can help with anything! -- Team Doofenshmirtz (Talk) 21:13, February 24, 2011 No,nobody likes hem! Loki Laufeyson 16:23, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I just spend more time at the Fanfiction Wiki. Bubbles!!!!!--An awesome user, who admits she's a fan of Togepi! 00:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey I like Sonic to. Religious Hero 03:53, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Sonic! I can understand your desire to finish the sentence pretty well,BUT(!!!) It's a five word story,not the 1 word one!!!!!! The One You Love To Hate I decided to make a different account. I almost got in trouble on another wiki for my username. Doo bee doo bee doo bah! Agent Dan! 00:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Why do you hate PnF? Doo bee doo bee doo bah! Agent Dan! 17:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) cool Doo bee doo bee doo bah! Agent Dan! 00:13, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! Thanks!!! :D -TD Sonicandknuckles talking:How do i become "A wiki contributer"? To answer your question you log out to become "A wiki contributer" and I didnt delete the page I will se if I can get it back TD 17:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for visiting the Complipedia. Your creation of Hedgetroid was awesome. The friendly Fanshee 17:04, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hyper Sonic Image That flashing image could cause seizures, please remove it from pages. The seizures was why he hasn't been in a game since. Doo bee doo bee doo bah! Agent Dan! 03:32, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Animated GIF Can you make an animated gif of this guy floating? The friendly Fanshee 11:59, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! If you want, here are some more I'd like to be animated! Why, you could be the official Compliens animator! Zeelp.jpg|Maybe this guy could walk around! Eggloid.png|This one could juggle eggs Atome.png|This one could shrink and expand Katey.jpg|This one could fly swiftly Okay The friendly Fanshee 20:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I don't know how. Yep You now have rollback :) TD 20:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that. Its fixed now! :D I know you will do AWESOME! TD 22:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC) More Badges? Badge 9.gif Badge 8.gif Badge 7.gif Badge 6.gif Badge 5.gif Badge 4.gif Badge 3.gif Badge 2.gif Badge 1.gif What do you think of these? They could become real badges. Dan is here 05:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) TOO MUCH SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There's WAY!!!! (4 exclamation points! that's seriuos) too much Sonic on this wiki. Sonic isn't too random. Even beds are more random! If you add a little more, this could change this wiki to the Sonic wiki! The friendly Fanshee 20:36, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Stealing! On RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 5 I wrote The show was so horrible, they decided to switch the heads out with Weegees. 700 Japanese kids ended up with seizures.http://images.wikia.com/random-ness/images/f/f0/Fanshee-transparent.pngThe friendly Fansheehttp://images.wikia.com/random-ness/images/f/f0/Fanshee-transparent.png 20:54, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Then I go to RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 6 and saw The movie was so horrible,so they switched up heads with Sawneek.700 japanese kids ended up with seizures.SonicAndKnuckles You stole mine, changed it a littlew and called it your own! Please change it. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 10:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Yes, i'll make them. Alternate Phineas 02:18, June 18, 2011 (UTC) You need to make your pictures more random. If you've recieved this message, your pictures aren't random enough and you need to get MORE RANDOM! I added a gallery below to give you the stages of random-ness. James.jpg|Normal, Not random enough. The level you are at. Random James.jpg|More Random - Adding mustaches, Odd hats, etc. More Random James.jpg|Now You're adding fire. Also adding tongues will do good too. Even More Random James.jpg|Now add the impossible. Add fling purple chickens. Add rollercoasters that go through your head! Be random! Part of randomness is impossibleness. Crazily Even More Random James.jpg|Copy and paste. It makes your random picture even more random. Supremely Crazily Even More Random James.jpg|Remove bits of the picture. You're going insane. the random-ness is taking over. Extremely Supremely Crazily Even More Random James.jpg|Things have gotten to a point in which things are so random, you can't explain. Just think of what more you can do! Add uranium bombs! Add FLOATING TONGUES! Nobody can tell you hat to do! Just get random! (P.S. Why do you hate P&F? I think it's HI-LARIOUS!) The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 16:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin Maybe sometime. We have enogh admins for now Alternate Phineas 17:46, July 5, 2011 (UTC) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA! If you can't like it yourself, watch these videos! I dare you to. thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|right|300px The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 20:48, July 13, 2011 (UTC) You cant argue with an admin!Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 20:52, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Guys, just leave him alone he doesn't like the series. And if your gonna show it off to him, show him some better songs and episodes. Alternate Phineas 21:00, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I didn't even know it was possible to hate Phineas and Ferb! Usually, shows I dislike are shows I haven't even see, and then I like the show after I watch it. I bet SNK hasn't even seen Phineas and Ferb before! Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 21:03, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry I did this. Alternate Phineas is right and now I feel kinda bad. But please keep your opinion to yourself because as you can see above, several of us like the show and think you should like it too but I knew what I did is wrong and I should apologize. I will post Sonic and Pokemon videos here. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 21:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|right Okay Okay..... It's just your opinion right? Nobody has the right to change your opinions, YOU have the rights. But, you can't change my opinions and others' okay? Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 21:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Please stay. This wiki is kid friendly...... and to make up for it, I will try not to do too much P&F (except for Ferb and Doofenshmirtz appearing in the Epic Story of Whitehack) Please just stay. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 20:28, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Your Back! =D Your back! Thank you! And don't worry. I'll accept that you are who you are. Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 04:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) SHUR! :)o The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 21:02, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Here you go! http://lmgtfy.com/?q=May+from+Pokemon here you go! Hope you enjoy! I will try to make a peace treaty soon to stop this Phineas and Ferb Pokemon war. Press button and recieve Bacon! from me!!! 20:25, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Got it! Hope you enjoy my gift! (P.S. The peace treaty is finished and has a page) Press button and recieve Bacon! from me!!! 20:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Forgive me Sorry if I was a little mean to you before. Can you forgive me? Press button and recieve Bacon! from me!!! 21:00, July 30, 2011 (UTC) No But I might do it on the next time I make one of those. Press button and recieve Bacon! from me!!! 00:59, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes, ure. Yes, sure. Press button and recieve Bacon! from me!!! 22:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a blog (PLEASE DON"T SPAM POKEMON)? No. I think you're on the vurge of getting blocked. Press button and recieve Bacon! from me!!! 14:46, August 4, 2011 (UTC)